jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park (Classical Edition)
Jurassic Park Sir Arthur Conan Doyle __TOC__ I have wrought my simple plan If I give one hour of joy To the boy who’s half a man, Or the man who’s half a boy. Foreword Mr. E. D. Malone desires to state that both the injunction for restraint and the libel action have been withdrawn unreservedly by Professor G. E. Challenger, who, being satisfied that no criticism or comment in this book is meant in an offensive spirit, has guaranteed that he will place no impediment to its publication and circulation Chapter I Allosaurus It was dark outside, it was night, rainy... a women in the window of a hospital let out a deep sigh, her name was Roberta Carter, all she could see was rain, but then she heard a boat, going right towards them from the sea, it stopped at the dock, a few men with raincoats that had INGEN name tags on them were carrying a man to the hospital. the doors opened, "Sorry sir, we are not open at this time of night." "My lady, i must insist, i have an injured man here, construction accident." She looked at the man and he had claw marks all over his body. "You sure this was a construction accident?" "Yes." She then carried the man away. Alan There was a bearded man with a bruch digging up 1 million year old dinosaur fossils! he got up and saw the huge allosaurus that he dug up. 10 feet tall! "Such an amazing dig" he said as he got up from the dinosaur skeleton. "Ellie! come here madam." he said to one of his students, Ellie sattler. "Alright dr alan grant." she said walking towards the dig. "This is an amazing allosaurus, you think it was bipedal or a quadruped?" "I'm thinking bipedal." "Hey stupid!" A kid in the desert said. "dinosaurs were obviously quadrupeds! my book says so!" "Well, kid.. books arent always right." "You see, if a real allosaurus came up to you, it would be walking on two legs, not four, and it would be dragging its tail on the floor getting ready to chomp you up!" "So show some respect," "Stupid" he said mockingly. just then a kitty hawk started landing, dusting up their dig "Hey! stop the hawk! stop the hawk!" he said, waving his hands at the hawk. the kitty hawk landed, and they dig was nearly back underground now. so they walk to their small home, and alan goes inside, seeing Dr Hammond, the man that funds his dig for dinosaur knowledge, "Hey john hammond, what might fancy you here?" "Ive been working on an island of the coast of the caribbean" "and i want you to invest." "Okay... okay." just then ellie walked in. "Who is the jerk here?" "Hi, ELLIE, this is john hammond, the person who funds our digs." "oh my, did i say jerk, well, my good sir, i am terribly sorry." "Its all well and fine, you are forgiven." "Now, about that island.." Chapter II The island The boat went closer to the shore of the island, just in time to meet ian malcolm. a mathmatics scientist. the boat landed at the isalnd, and as they got out, they saw something spectacular, 3 brontosaurs eating from the bushes. this will never be finished, sorry noobs.